


Movie Night (feat. Audrey II)

by DigitalisC



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Canon, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalisC/pseuds/DigitalisC
Summary: WRITTEN IN HONOR OF THE TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE SUN.Michael and Jeremy watch Little Shop of Horrors together. There are less vore jokes than you would expect, but they’re still there. A short little thing.Minor squip mention.Little Shop of Horrors spoilers, and this starts in where the director’s cut starts to seriously differ.EDIT 9/20/17: fixed syntax.





	Movie Night (feat. Audrey II)

**Author's Note:**

> unabashedly inspired by the time i made my best friend watch lsoh. i wasn’t quite as gay about it and this is definitely not a copy paste of our conversations (especially since it was a year or so ago), but i mean, the way i write Michael is definitely some amalgam of musical, book, and my best friend lolol. 
> 
> anyway i like boyf riends a little closer to their usual relationship type than the Romantic Relationship kind of feeling that sometimes happens, so i tried to stay closer to playful loveful friends than anything else.

“Aw, man, you’re such a _liar._ ”

“What, like I was going to _tell_ you she died when you asked? No way, dude.” Jeremy laughed as Audrey II dramatically shut its mouth on screen, Michael shaking his head beside him.

“I mean, I knew she was going to die, I totally called it.” Michael looked over with an eyebrow quirked, expectantly. It made Jeremy snort.

“Right, but I had to at least pretend, right? That’s, that’s just how it is.”

“Fair enough.”

The pair both stretched their legs out on each of their respective couches, checking their phone notifications during the lull in action.  Michael looked over the messages he’d actually gotten, while Jeremy just opened his phone to check on chats to make sure no notifications had been skipped. In truth, Michael only had notifications from group chats he’d forgotten to mute and people he’d paid money to, but Jeremy didn’t know that, and had assumed Michael was just a touch more popular.

It almost made Jeremy feel bad, but then he thought about how he also looked like he was talking to people, so maybe Michael was doing the same thing? But either way, it was silly to feel bad about, and it wasn’t even a nagging insecurity he could blame on the SQUIP’s presence…  
Which was comforting in and of itself, if he was being honest-- thinking that the SQUIP would know for certain that either way, Michael thought of Jeremy first and foremost, was a weird kind of calming.

Probably a bad, horribly adapted coping mechanism for insecurity, but he-

“Oh, man, I’d _so_ buy an Audrey II.”

Jeremy snapped up from his little thought spiral to see Michael grinning at the man on the roof with a prototype packaging design for the creature, and he rolled his eyes before setting his phone back on his leg. “Of course you would.”

“You know I’m not joking.”

“I know you’re not, because you’re an asshole who wants to feed people to plants!” He couldn’t help but laugh while sounding faux offended by such a violent moral stance.

“Hey, if they’re already in stores, we’re all dying anyway, might as well have some fun with it.” He tipped his mountain dew at Jeremy with a look saying, _you have to admit it,_ before taking a swig.

“Right, but you’d feed people to it either way, if you had it.”

Michael gave an open shrug—and Jeremy feared his soda would spill, for a moment—before proclaiming, in a show of half dramaticism and half seriousness, “Some people just deserve to die, Jeremy.”

“Name one person you’d kill with the plant,” Jeremy said, somehow keeping his voice level. He paused the movie as Michael pondered with a look of faked deep thought, knowing that Michael would want to pay closer attention to the next song and imminent destruction.

“Bill Cosby.”

Jeremy erupted into raucous laughter that he was afraid would wake an adult in the house. “Alright, so you find Bill Cosby, somehow, and you bring this plant to him, or do you bring him to the plant? What do you do?”

“I bring the plant to him, I look him in the eyes, and I say,” Michael stopped to clear his throat, “Bill Cosby, sir, it’s time to get plant vored.”

They both started howling again in sync, including a horrendous snorting noise from Jeremy that only made them both laugh harder at his following embarrassment.

“Okay, but seriously, some people don’t _totally_ have it coming,” Jeremy knowingly paused for a moment to give Michael the time to devote his attention to mouthing a couple lines of Cell Block Tango before continuing, “but what are you going to do, hunt them down to feed to a plant that’s going to destroy the world?”

“I’m gonna try, dude.”

“Fair.”

“Unpause it, I’m ready to see the carnage.”

Jeremy snorted and pressed play. “Right, but your new favorite song is gonna happen first.”

Jeremy kicked back to watch the movie without talking as Audrey II sang, and Michael grooved on it hard. They made a few comments about the puppeteering, and a couple more about Audrey II being amazing in general, in the span before the chorus girls appeared in front of the American flag in their robes.

Michael was already howling. “I love them. I love them!”

“This is good.”

They watched quietly for a few seconds… Well, Michael watched the movie, and Jeremy watched for his reactions. Jeremy’d seen the movie plenty, but you can only watch someone experience something for the first time once.

Michael _roared_ with laughter when the song began to list cities. “Wait, wait wait, so this seriously happens _just_ in America? This is an apocalypse that only the Americans get to experience?”

Jeremy grinned, entirely satisfied. “Yeah, from Maine to California.”

“That’s fantastic! Death to America! Oh man, they brought out the tanks. What do they think that’s gonna do?”

“Can you imagine, you have this big dandelion growing in your yard, and you shoot it with a pistol? That won’t kill a normal plant.”

Michael snorted. “A tank would, though.”

“I used a pistol for size reference, _and_ I was being generous.”

“Now I want to take out someone’s garden weeds with a shotgun, though.”

“I couldn’t trust you driving a tank, dude, you’d level the town except for people whose houses you knew.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow, mocking Michael’s previous sure expression.

With his legs posed up on the couch and a hand coming to rest over his mouth, Michael let out a soft gasp. “Jeremy Heere, you don’t think I’d give people time to run and collect their things before destroying human monuments of greed? I’d only do it in rich neighborhoods.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, well, whatever.”

“Eat the rich, tank the rich, get the rich plant vored, it’s all the same.”

Jeremy laughed yet again, turning the tv off as the credits stopped scrolling. “Let freaks on the internet stick to plant voring?”

“Like that doesn’t sound like a great way to die.”

Jeremy genuinely thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding. It made Michael laugh. “Worse ways to go, and then I get to see what the inside of a plant mouth looks like, and my family gets a cool story to tell.”

“And then everyone else dies too! It’s a win-win!”

“Only if we get to die at the same time.”

Michael scoffed in fake offense yet again. “As if I’d ever want to die more than an hour after you did. That’s terrible, Jeremy.”

Smiling, Jeremy got up and sat himself down between Michael and the back of the couch he was on, wedging himself into the crevice and almost pushing the couch cushion and his boyfriend off at the same time. Michael only laughed. “Glad you liked my movie recommendation.”

“Jeremy, I _bought it,_ I knew I’d like it.”

"What, I can't be happy you liked it anyway?" He gave a pout that he almost meant.

“Dork.” Michael grinned and wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders before kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> happy solar eclipse!  
> blease comment if u liked it i live for shallow internet praise
> 
> 9/20/17: i switched to present tense in the middle of this and i hate myself.


End file.
